


Wedding Jitters

by EarlKagayamii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Wedding, based on that prompt on tumblr, groom! eren, wedding planner! levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlKagayamii/pseuds/EarlKagayamii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble about Levi planning Eren's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Jitters

You’d never think Levi, being the cynical old man that he was, would be a wedding planner. A wedding planner. Of all things. But there was a certain satisfaction to seeing a wedding being successfully pulled off. Think of it this way, a wedding was like cooking. You had to be precise in exactly what you were going to put in and it required a certain finesse in order for it to be successful. In which case, Levi was the right man for the job. Being a stickler for perfection was definitely a plus point too.

Levi only took one case at a time. He hated spreading his attention over several different weddings and risk having anything go wrong. So he made do by only planning one wedding at a time and charging exorbitant fees for it. And anyone who forked over that obscene amount of money for their wedding always got their money’s worth. Levi was the best in the business after all.

However, he was working pro bono for the case he was handling. It couldn’t be helped, he had been acquaintances with the groom and had been suckered into planning his wedding for free.

Eren Jaeger had a way with his words that Levi could never fathom. And it totally didn’t help that he was hopelessly in love with the blue eyed idiot.

This explained why Levi was in the boutique picking Eren’s goddamned tuxedo. Because the idiot actually had the guts to say that all the tuxedos look the same anyway, which left Levi no choice but to pick his suit for him. He was not going to have all his hard work washed down the drain because of Eren’s lack of perception.

You couldn’t very well pick somebody’s outfit if the person in question wasn’t present, so Levi had bullied Eren into the fitting room to try on the different tuxedos Levi had picked for him.

When Eren emerged from the dressing room hesitantly, clearly uncomfortable about being forced to wear a tuxedo, Levi was reminded again why he had fell in love in the first place. Even when he was out of his comfort zone, Eren always gave his all earnestly, and when he wanted something, he would stop at nothing to get it. And in this case, Levi ended up planning his wedding for free.

It wasn’t that Eren wanted to have the best wedding in the world, he was fine with a simple small ceremony. He just wanted to have it planned by someone he knew and trusted and it just so happened that Levi had some planning expertise. Well, _some_ was a huge understatement huh.

“You look dashing.”

“Ugh. Cut the bullshit Levi. You picked this on purpose to spite me.” Eren shot, as he fiddled with his collar.

“How would this be spiting you?” Levi raised an eyebrow. “It’s not like I made you wear Ron’s dress robes.”

“How on earth can you compare this to Harry Potter?” Eren nearly yelled in exasperation. “This is my wedding for god’s sake.”

“That you forced me to plan. So I can do anything I want. Even make you have a Weasley themed wedding.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Go ahead and try me. Now go try on this one.” Levi held out another tuxedo, that Eren thought looked completely identical to the one he was currently wearing.

“Fine.” Eren huffed and snatched the outfit out of Levi’s hands, storming back into the fitting room. He did owe it to Levi for planning his wedding pro bono after all, he should be thankful that Levi didn’t make him try on one of those ridiculous looking poofy dresses. He wouldn’t put it past Levi to do that.

* * *

 

When they first met, Levi felt an overwhelming urge to hug him and to never let go, but at the same time, to get the hell away from him. He knew that Eren’s existence was going to end up being a huge pain in the ass.

They had first met through mutual acquaintances, then ended up in the same class for a semester. The conflicting emotions he held for Eren had resulted in him avoiding Eren like the black plague for the first couple of months. It had worked perfectly well, until the lecturer decided to draw lots for assessment groupings and they ended up together. And so they had worked closely together. For the sake of the assessment, according to Levi.

Eventually they found themselves meeting up outside of their project. For coffees that eventually progressed to lunches and then dinners. The two got along famously, they were a little too close, some had said. Of course, rumours stayed rumours and they graduated together. It might be worth noting that they had aced the module they took together.

With all those coffee breaks, lunches and dinners, something was bound to give. And that was Levi’s heart.

His instincts were right. Eren was the best and worst thing that happened to him.

* * *

 

The wedding was perfect. From the decorations right down to the food. Granted it wasn’t very difficult to pull off with such a small number of guests.

Levi couldn’t help himself from tearing up as the vows were being told. He wasn’t the only one, at least half the attendees, even Eren himself, were crying. Or weeping. Or tearing up.

“Stop crying Levi,” Eren hissed “You’re making me cry.”

“You’re the one with snot on your face” Levi retaliated, reluctantly using his cravat to wipe Eren’s face. “Quit your sniffling and get on with it.”

“Ehem.” They were interrupted by the sound of the officiant clearing her throat and asking not unkindly. “Are we ready to continue?”  

“Yes,” Levi replied after a couple of seconds. “And, I do take Eren for my lawfully wedded husband.”

“And do you, Eren Jaeger, take Levi Ackerman as your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do,” Eren couldn’t say more than two syllables before tearing up again. “T-Take Levi as my lawfully wedded husband.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote another one. 
> 
> It should be noted that I wrote this instead of working on my personal statement for the university applications because I am a huge procrastinator and colossal dumbass.
> 
> Also, thanks so much for reading! Hope you liked it, feel free to offer your comments or whatever, or spam me at [my tumblr](http://www.chilopodophobic.tumblr.com)


End file.
